Protein-polysaccharide complexes are well known in the art for their ability to stabilise emulsions and foams. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,680 describes the use of these complexes as a favoured alternative to globular protein alone in storage stable whippable emulsions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,319 relates to the use of these complexes in cosmetic compositions as a means to avoid unstable products which can be obtained when proteins or polysaccharides are used individually.
The use of a microfragmented ionic polysaccharide/protein complex dispersion as fat substitute in food products such as ice cream, salad dressings, dips, spreads and sauces is described in EP 340 035.
An emulsifier having high emulsifying capacity is described in WO 2004/078334. The emulsifier is produced by complex formation between an acidic polysaccharide and a protein or hydrolysed protein under heat at a pH of 2 to 5.
Further, Pilosof, A. M. R. et al. in Food Hydrocolloids, 19, 2005, 361-369 discuss the effects of hydrolysed sunflower protein on the interaction with polysaccharide in foams. Limited hydrolysis of the protein is seen to enhance its foaming properties and also affect the protein-polysaccharide interactions.
WO2004/028281 discloses the use of an electrostatically bound protein-polysaccharide complex as a surfactant and a stabiliser in any type of emulsions or foams.